


Letterman Jacket

by Wisegirl38



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive AU, Alternate Universe, Fake Dating, Gay, Jock AU, M/M, bit of jockxnerd, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Reggie was cold and late - rushing he grabbed any jacket from the lost and found.Unknowingly he grabs Star Football Player, Luke Patterson’s letterman JacketBeta read by twizzlelutz on tumblr
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Dylan is drummer boy, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Drummer Boy (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Dylan (Drummer Boy), Nick/Dylan (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/gifts), [Twizzle_Lutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzle_Lutz/gifts).



Reggie’s leather jacket was in the shop so he had on a thin flannel in 40* weather. His cheeks were red - nipped from the cold - and he was shivering.

‘Screw it’ he thought as soon as the bus opened its doors, he shot out of the doors and towards the Lost & Found. He had only 5 min until class so he grabbed the first jacket he could.

He drowned in it but it was soft and warm, he felt safe in it surprisingly.  
Maneuvering past the long sleeves Reggie grabbed his stuff and set off to 1st period.

Reggie didn’t have any friends at this school, he used to move around a lot so he never bothered. Playing his bass in the mornings, reading during lunch, and going to the skatepark after school. Reggie felt satisfied with it, no drama, no complications

Reggie was in Math lost in his thoughts reading when someone tapped his shoulder. Assuming they needed a pencil - Reggie grabbed one and held out his hand without even looking up from his book.

“What-no dude! I don’t need a pencil!” Reggie stopped mid sentence of Jane Eyre’s confession to Mr.Rochester. 

Looking up, there was a tanned dude with dark brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders. William Covington - Wide-receiver,, on the football team. 

“What’s your name?” Willie asked him, with a questioning look

“Uh-Reggie, why-” Willie cut him off

“Well Reggie, hobbies?Favourite movie? Past time?” Firing question after question Reggie only caught the last one

“Uh-I like to read?” Willie gave him a confused look at his response before turning away

‘Whatever the hell that was. I’m glad its over” Reggie thought

____________________________________________________________________________

Reggie was so close to the ending, Jane was going back to the thorn field after a year. Only 30 pages left.

“There was a WHAT NOW? Oh no-no-no, why?!” Reggie was in shock, their whole history was crushed into pieces. Moments of dread and jealousy were burnt with the house. 

Just as Reggie was to turn the page an arm was swung around each of his shoulders. Two blonde boys each at one of his sides.  
“Uh-hi who are you?” Reggie asked

“You’re new friends, come on eat with us! You’re man is out at the doctors but we got your back. You know he never told you about us?” The shorter one commented

His man? 

“Who? What?” The short one looked to the taller one

“Willie was right Alex, he is kinda slow.” Alex whacked him  
“Don’t be rude Nick! Sorry about him, come on.”

The two boys pushed him towards their table.

The football teams table. The popular table. Reggie the quiet reader was sitting at the popular kids table. 

Nick and Alex pulled him into a seat in between them.

“So Reg, how long?” Alex asked 

Reggie looked up at him confused 

“What do you mean? How long for what?” Willie looked at him and winked 

“You know. You and your buddy?” Reggie blushed madly, he didn't have a buddy, who was this buddy, what is his buddy. Oh god why was he here - he should leave -

Reggie was knocked out of his panic when Nick shoved him playfully

“Don’t you see it makes him uncomfortable - come one we can terrorize his boyfriend later at practice!” The table laughed and nodded in agreement

“Yeah! Like how luke managed to find this someone this cute” A boy from across the table commented - Dylan, not on the football team but popular in band, and currently dating Nick. 

“Hey-” Nick tried to intervene but Dylan kissed him before he could

“Not cuter than you though.” Nick smiled at him and rested his head Dylan’s shoulder

Both looked back at Reggie 

“Anyway, time to interrogate you pretty boy!” Dylan said - looking way to happy to do that

Nick hit his chest and glared

“I’m kidding,” Dylan looked back at Reggie “So, what do you do, what drives you?” 

Reggie thought about it for a moment before answering

“Well I read and uh..play bass sometimes.” the last part was mumbled but somehow Willie got it.

“You play bass? I get it now, you two rocking out?”  
The bell rang - thankfully as Reggie got his books and left

_____  
Reggie was at his locker getting his things when a hand was placed next to his head. This would not have been a problem if another one was placed on the other side. 

“So you’re the new boyfriend everyone has been congratulating me on huh?” Reggie turned around so fast anyone seeing it would have thought he’d gotten whiplash.

“B-boyfriend?” Reggie stuttered out  
“Well, you do have my jacket on cutie.” Reggie turned red as he quickly turned to see the back of his jacket. Right there in big red letters where ‘Patterson 23’ 

As in Luke Patterson. Player 23.

‘Oh no, oh god no. Everything makes sense now. Why the football team talked to him, why people were staring at him-’ Reggie forced himself out of the internal panic of this situation and started to take Luke's jacket off mumbling out the story.

“W-well you see i-it was really cold this morning a-and -” his fingers fumbled with the buttons and the sleeves kept drooping down.

Suddenly Reggie felt a warm hand on his, looking up he saw luke’s face - a mere inch from his. Leaning towards Reggie, Luke brushed his lips against the arch of Reggie’s ear. Sending sparks down his spine and a blush across his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Luke whispered “keep it on, looks better on you.” Luke pulled away from Reggie’s ear. 

“Well boyfriend, we better get going then.” Luke picks up Reggie’s bag and starts walking down the hall.

“You coming?” Luke cockys his head in a ‘come on’ motion 

“Uh yeah-sure” stumbling over himself Reggie catches up with Luke  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The walls were baby blue, and the doors and baseboard lined with red wooden accents. The leather booths were a prominent maroon with little timeworn crinkles covering them. The table was just as nice, but aged with watermarks and crooked legs. Every time someone walked in you could hear the bell ring like a soft lullaby and the old jukebox played in the background.

Reggie and Luke walked in and slid onto two metal stands in front of the bar - Luke ordering a milkshake and fries for the both of them. Reggie shifted his feet to the foot stand and twisted in his chair with a nervous twitch, keeping his hands busy by drumming between his legs on the seat. Luke set a hand on Reggie’s thigh, stopping him from moving.

“Hey, calm down. You’re not in trouble baby.” The way Luke said ‘baby’ sent shocks through Reggie’s brain. He didn’t know what it was, but he thinks he likes it.

“Now slowly. Tell me, what got you into this mess?” Reggie took a deep breath before launching into an explanation - the cold weather and rushing to class, even the lunch where the boys humiliated him.

“Well, Reggie. I got a proposition for you.” Luke’s free hand made its way to Reggie’s neck, slowly tracing it before grabbing his jaw and gently compelling it upwards. The one at his thigh crept higher. Luke’s index finger teasingly traced the inside of his thigh before slipping in between his legs to rest on Reggie’s now still hands.

Reggie couldn’t move, frozen by a force beyond his control. His eyes were forced to look at Luke and his hands kept motionless. The warmth of Luke’s palm heated Reggie’s cheek and he desperately wanted to lean into the touch. Though that would be weird, as he’d only known the boy for half an hour.

Suddenly the warmth was gone and Luke pulled back, leaving Reggie’s face and hands cold once more. 

“The proposition?” Reggie asked just as their food came. 

“Yeah! I have a little stalker and need to get her off my back. Besides, people already think we’re dating. What do you say? Be my fake boyfriend?” 

Reggie thought for a moment. What did he have to lose? He could have friends for once and besides, it’s not like he’d have to go too far right? Fake dating is just saying you’re dating when you’re actually not...right? He wondered what this entailed, because Reggie wasn’t the best actor and he knew it. What if something bad happened or what if he falls for Luke? That would be more likely because Luke is very, very attractive.

Speaking of attractive, when Reggie looked up at him, Luke was toying with the straw of his milkshake. It seemed innocent enough at first, but when Luke looked into his eyes, it was anything but innocent. He grabs the straw lightly with two fingers and licks the rim slowly before wrapping his lips around it. Going up and down, sucking up the strawberry goodness inside the cup.

‘Wow. Okay. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,’ Reggie’s mind suggests. Then Luke looks at him with those big puppy dog eyes and next thing he knows his heart picks up in his chest and Reggie just falls apart. He was a goner. 

He nods and croaks out, “Uh yeah, okay,” his voice hitching. A small burst of excitement surges through Reggie as Luke smiles at him.

“Cool.” The day ends with the two just sitting there in silence, smiling at each other, and throwing fries back and forth haphazardly.

Things are gonna get interesting.


	2. Trying his best

Reggie tried multiple times to take the jacket off and everytime Luke stopped him. He’d place one hand on Reggie’s and his other on Reggie’s hip, his chest pressed against Reggie’s back and head resting in the crook of Reggie’s neck. 

Reggie could feel the warmth of Luke’s face against his and just know how red his cheeks were. 

“You do that again and we’ll have some problems, baby.” That word again. 

The way he called Reggie ‘baby’ sent shocks everywhere. Some in pride, others went - embarrassingly enough - to his groin. Luke wrapped both arms around Reggie’s waist, his fingers linking through his belt loops - pulling Reggie closer. He turned his face into Reggie’s neck, and Reggie could feel how Luke’s fingers traced right above his jeans - teasingly poking in and out of the waistline. At some point of them just standing there for a while, Reggie relaxed into Luke’s arms, leaning into him. 

‘I’m good, right?’ Reggie thought. The two have been like that for a long time - he isn’t going to go any farther. He thought that way too soon, because Luke started at Reggie’s neck. In ways that made other parts of Reggie perk up. 

‘Oh no-no-no, not now. Not in front of Luke! Down boy!’ Taking deep breaths he tried to calm himself down. It was easy until Luke’s teeth caressed his neck, Luke’s tongue teased him tracing up to his jaw when-

Reggie sprouted him from his bed sheets. Breathing fast and panicked. He just dreamed about Luke. His boyfriend -  _ fake _ boyfriend. Falling back onto the bed in a huff - he tried to gather his bearings. His grey sheets were tousled and scrunched up in his hands. 

Today was going to suck.

__________________________________________________________________________

He took a very cold shower about 20 minutes before he actually had to get up, checking Luke’s texts to see if should wear anything specific. Going through his cabinet to get a new pair of contacts to see only one left. ‘Gonna have to get more after school’ he thought as he opened the pack, and slowly steadied his hands. 

“Reggie!” The bathroom door slammed open to show Julie with her makeup bag.

“Fuck! Julie!” His contact dropped, falling into the sink and down the drain.

“That was my last set! There is something called knocking you know?” He glared at his sister but she was having none of it. 

Unlike Julie, when Reggie was mad, he looked like an angry kitten.

“Wear your glasses! I heard that you were with Luke Patterson yesterday. Luke Patterson, Reggie! For first friends, you are  _ high _ in the social chain.” Julie sat him down on the bathroom stool looking him up and down. His hair was damp and he had a white tee with some light jeans on, his socks matching. 

“I’m doing your makeup, no questions.” She said as she started unpacking, “Being friends with Luke is like a royals coming out party, you need to look good for your first day at school around him. You are not embarrassing me and you are my key to Carrie Wilson’s party on Friday.” Reggie scooted away, dodging her blender, “Julie! This isn’t some Disney makeover, it's just high school and...” He trailed off when seeing her pout, she had been pining over Carrie for 2 years, besides he had to fake date Luke anyway. He sighed and scooted forward, letting her moisturise his skin. 

“Do you have an outfit yet? I might have a top you can borrow! Oh, I know just the thing.” Julie left the room, going back and forth between her and Reggie’s room. The two were about the same size for regular tees and shoes, Julie often stealing Reggie’s converse and Reggie took her vans in return. 

Julie came back with a few clothes and his vans.

“Here, change real fast while I get ready too.” Reggie grabbed the clothes and closed the door. She gave him a black and white long sleeve, a different white T-shirt, he tucked them both into the black jeans, slipping his shoes to complete the ensemble. He finished just in time for Julie to come in and do his makeup.

The colourful sponges felt nice as she did his ‘base’, softly massaging his cheeks and forehead. She did stuff with his eyebrows and he felt her brush on his eyes, it felt heavy at first but he got used to it as she continued. The worst part was when she put on the mascara, screaming at him to look up. Finally did his lips with a strong center fading out with a gloss on top. He dreadfully put on his glasses, now that his contacts were ruined, looking at himself in the mirror.

“There, now come here.” Julie motioned Reggie to come closer, Reggie got up from the seat, fiddling with his sleeves as she looked up at him.

“Be yourself okay? Don’t lose yourself to the popularity chain and remember that the Reggie we all know and love is already perfect.” She lightly nudged him with a teasing smile, “Every country song you sing in the car or vines we quote, or how you stay up for days to re-read a series before the new book comes out. We love you, Reg.” Reggie smiled at her and would have shed a tear or two but knew how hard she tried at the makeup. Instead he pulled her in for a hug. His phone softly dinged once, then twice, then a spam of notifications, not seeming to end until he opened his phone, sadly having to release Julie.

“Go check on them, I’ll be downstairs. Dad made waffles.” Reggie thanked her and rushed to his phone.

  
  


_ Luke _ _ ❤️ _ _ added you to a group chat _

_ 3948-934: Omg is this loverboy? _

_ 048-348: How kind of you to joining us pretty boy _

_ 4939-399: Stop flirting with Luke’s Boyfriend _

_ Luke _ _ ❤️:  _ _ Stop flirting with my boyfriend _

And about a billion more numbers with more texts, Reggie put the GC on do not disturb for now and texted Luke alone.

_ Reggie: Hi, anything you need me to do for the uh _

_ Reggie: The you know what _

_ Luke _ _ ❤️:  _ _ That’s adorable, you trying so hard _

_ Luke _ _ ❤️ _ _ : I have everything covered baby, just go with whatever I do. We can set boundaries and stuff during English, we share the same class _

_ Reggie: Cool, my sister did my outfit today so it’s gonna be a but different than yesterday _

_ Luke _ _ ❤️ _ _ : I’m sure you look good in anything  _ 😉

Reggie blushed at the text and just sent him a thumbs up before grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs.

Ray had already left for work, Julie was carpooling with Flynn, and Carlos with Kitty, Nick’s sister.

Grabbing a waffle to-go, he got on his bike and pedalled to school.

____________________________________________________________________________

He locked his bike in and headed to the cafeteria. Choosing a spot alone to continue his reading of Jane Eyre, still with 30 pages to go. 

_ ‘He broke off acquaintance with all gentry, and shut himself up like a hermit, at the hall.’  _ He read.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of people sit down, a warmth next to him pressing on his thigh and an arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

“Hey baby, whatcha reading?” He heard Luke’s voice, smooth and soft next to him. 

Reggie looked up and missed how Luke’s look faltered going from Reggie’s eye to lips, taking in his new look trying to commit it to memory. Reggie smiled at him and let himself lean into Luke’s touch, they were fake dating, all fake. No emotional ties. 

“Reading, I’m almost done and it’s getting good. I wanna cry with it but then my makeup would run.” He explained all his attention focused on Luke's brown eyes and how they swirled, like a warm cup of cocoa or a ring of trees.

“Make-up?” Reggie turned to see the rest of the gang. Nick, Willie, Dakota, who were all Luke’s football buddies. Alex, the co-head cheerleader, also dated Willie, next to him was Dylan, one of the popular marching band kids, who happened to be dating Nick. All of the boys stared at him, taking in his soft eyeshadow, and pouty pink lips, his soft blush that ran over his cheeks and nose. 

“Alex, you should get some ideas from Reggie.” Willie commented softly to his boyfriend.

Nick nodded in agreement, “You too, Dylan.” Reggie’s cheeks went red, making his blush even more prominent. 

He looked back down to his book, trying to continue on with the page. The book was snatched from his hands, he was gonna let out a cry of distress when he was pulled sideways, into Luke’s lap. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie, keeping him there. When Reggie tried to slide off, Luke pulled him back, and hooked his fingers into the belt loops, there was no escape from him this time and Luke made that clear. 

“Don’t tease him, I think you look amazing babe.” Luke said and rested his head on Reggie’s shoulder, against his neck.

Reggie tried glaring at him but Luke just gave him a smile and turned back to the group, they talked about plays and practice, the science quiz they had to study for. A girl with a high ponytail with soft perfect curls going down her back came over. She had on a cheer outfit with pure white tennis shoes. 

She stopped in front of Luke, and looked up from her phone. 

“Bobby- oh, who is this?” She looked at Reggie with a surprised look. Then it clicked, this was Carrie Wilson. The girl his sister had ranted about every sleepover he overheard, the girl who had stolen Julie’s heart with a simple look. Reggie smiled at her, and waved, she looked hesitant but did it back.

“This is my boyfriend, Reggie. Say hello, to my savior, Carrie Wilson.” Luke said, giving her a proper introduction.

Carrie gave him a worried glance as a boy with black shaggy hair came behind her.

“Carrie, why did you leave off like that?” he asked, then looked towards him and Luke. “Luke! Who-um,” his expression faltered, looking sad. “Who is this?” The thing Luke never explained was that Bobby, the boy, had been crushing on him for years, always trailing him, with bright eyes and gifting him chocolates or baked goods. Luke had said no many times, as gently as possible but everytime Bobby had either nodded and just continued doing it, or ended up in a teary mess.

Luke had gone on a date with him once to show him that Luke wasn’t all that, but instead backfired showing just _ how much _ the boy was obsessed with him. He knew Luke’s address, class schedule, who he hung out with and where every day, even what grades he got and reminded him to study. It was just plain creepy. Even Bobby’s sister, Carrie knew it and had tried to reason with him. That failed miserably so she just settled with warning Luke if Bobby was near or worse from one day to the next. 

Bobby wasn’t a bad guy, just blinded with some fake love. Outside of his Luke obsession he was a well rounded student, did piano and guitar lessons. Working at the mall after school for some money and had his own group of friends. It was like a switch and seeing Luke turned it on

“This is my boyfriend, Reggie. Isn’t he the cutest?” Luke commented.

“Yeah, the best.” Just then the bell rang and Reggie headed off to math.

He reached for his bag when Luke grabbed it, he huffed at him and crossed his arms.

“My bag, Luke?” He stated, reaching for it. The sudden shift in mood caused the group to look at the two. Reggie seemed to sense this and relaxed and smiled at him.

“I can carry it, you know, no one needs another reason to be looking at my mans guns.” He said, going closer and tracing Luke’s biceps.

“ _ These _ are all mine, unless you are on the field of course. Wouldn't want you guys to lose, you after a game, is always the best.” The awkward flirting as Reggie was ruffling through every rom-com movie he had seen to say this.

Willie coughed, breaking the tension. “Well we best be off, class doesn’t wait for us.” The football team shuffled away with Bobby and Carrie. Bobby who kept trying to glance at them on his way out.

“What the fuck was that, oh my god!” Luke was holding his stomach, as his giggles turned into a full blown cackle.

“Oh that was gold, you are a terrible flirt. Where did you get that from ‘16 candles’?” he asked

“No actually, pretty sure it was a mixture of Disney and netflix originals!” He replied, joining in on the laughter.

“Well,  _ boyfriend _ . I’ll see you in english class. Later!” Luke gave him a peck on the cheek and left, Reggie going to the opposite hallway, head high and shoulders back. because now he was Luke Patterson’s boyfriend. The top of the social chain and  _ everyone  _ was watching him.

__________________________________________________________________________

Reggie didn't have english until after 5th period and Luke had practiced this period and couldn’t walk him. So now he was alone in the hall. His new found popularity did make a difference though, people noticed him in class and included him in conversation, or said hello in the halls. 

He stopped at his locker to get his books for his next period when a hand pushed him against the wall, in front of him was Bobby Wilson, Luke’s stalker. Unfortunately Luke or any of the football players were to be found.

“Who even  _ are _ you? I don’t think I’ve seen you a day in my life actually?” Bobby seethed, trying to recognise Reggie

It didn’t surprise him that Bobby didn;t know him, he blended in before and now he was like a main attraction at a park. People slowly stopped walking in the hall, the pour of students turning into a trickle and then a full stop.

“W-well, um. Hi, I’m Reggiee, who are you?” He asked, his eyes flickering, trying to find someone he knew in the crowd or a way to be released from Bobby’s hold.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes, and Reggie was blinking them back, not wanting to ruin his face, he had Luke’s reputation to uphold. Bobby still hadn’t answered his question, so he took this as a monet to strike. Gathering as much courage as he could, he took a deep breath and looked at Bobby in the eye with a cold stare, knowing his glare wouldn’t work.

“Well? Who are you? I, for one, am tired of the little brat who’s wired up that he got rejected. I saw you this morning, and word is that you’ve had a crush on Lie for years. Face it, he doesn’t like you.” He spat, looking at bobby up and down in a challenging manner

Bobby snarled at him and pressed him further up, students murmuring around them.

“Oh? Looks like you aren’t better though, acting like he is your property, he deserves better then some bubble headed pretty boy walking all over him. You don’t deserve his love or his kindness, you don’t deserve to have him around you saying it’s gonna be okay because all you are is weak,manipulative, a little brat sent from hell who is brainwashing everyone with your fake innocence.So go ahead and hate me, but you are not the victim in this situation.” Reggie really wanted to go to the bathroom to let out silent sobs and be comforted by his sister or dad. To just be held, he has told himself those things but from someone else’s own thoughts? Just confirmed them. He had to keep his cool though, he started the battle, and had to finish it.

“If I’m the manipulative little brat then that makes you much worse doesn’t it. Let’s not forget  _ you  _ invoked this,  _ you _ are the one pinning  _ me _ down and insulting  _ me _ . I’m not trying to play victim here, but you started it.” Reggie kicked his leg, successfully hitting Bobby’s shin as his leg broke out just long enough for Reggie to slide past.

“I am not using Luke, he is smarter than that. If you knew him, you would know that too.” Reggie was about to leave, when he stopped and took a step closer to Bobby, saying loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Oh and I don’t exactly hate you, but if you were on fire and I had water, I’d drink it.” He swiftly spun his heel and walked away leaving people stunned, turning the hallway and as soon as he didn’t see anyone he let himself fall, trying to have a breakdown with the least amount of tears as possible. It took everything he had to not run to some he trusted to hold him and tell him it wasn’t true. That Bobby’s words were just that, words. He wanted to run to Julie, or Ray, or even Luke.

“Reggie?”

_____________________________________  
  


[ Reggie outfit ](https://pin.it/2nl2YRC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em_23 helped me out a bit during the process so check her out!!
> 
> Made a mood board for Reggie’s outfit, let me know what you think in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by twizzlelutz on tumblr!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252796) by [whatisreggieshortfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor)




End file.
